live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Later That Day - Dez' POV: " Hey, Ally." Austin greeted as he and I walked through the doors of Sonic Boom. " What?!" Ally looked at us viciously. " I'm telling you, Ally, I'm telling the truth!" " Yeah!" I agreed. " Not now, Dez." " Austin, I believe you. It's just not that." Ally admitted. " Really? Then what's the matter?" He asked. " Well, I'm just gonna go and ... Bother Trish!" I then skipped out of the store as I was not gonna listen to their boring conversation. Ally's POV: " Austin, I- " I started but got cut off by Trish and Dez walking into the store.'' Didn't Dez JUST leave?'' " Hey, guys!" Trish greeted happily." Guess who just booked Austin a gig at the Beach!" " Really?! Great!" Austin exclaimed. " Uh, huh. It starts at 2pm, so go get is almost 1 !" " Well, what am I gonna sing?" " How about... Umm... *It's Me, It's You* ...I love that one!" I suggested. " Great idea!" Dez' POV: - 2pm At The Beach, Behind The Curtains - " Ok, Austin, your mic is hooked up on your jacket and I will let you know when it is switched on." I patted him on the back and ran over to the tech equiptment. " Great. Thanks, Dez." He called after me and then him and Ally started talking again when I , by accident, tripped over and turned on Austin's mic. I tried to turn it back off but I spilt my drink over the buttons and it didn't work. Everyone could hear their conversation I love you, Ally. I love you too, Austin. Then the whole audience smiled, Awwwwwww! " Awwwww!" I repeated. Austin quickly ran over to the curtain and peeped through to the audience and realized his mic was on. He then quickly shut the curtains and glared at me. " DEZ!" He scolded. " I'm sorry!" I apologized. Austin & Ally: - The Next Day At Food Court - Trish's POV: (I've realized that I only use Austin's & Ally's POV, so I decided for a change ^_^) " Urgh. So glad my shift is over, I am so tired!" Ally announced. " Yeah, me too. I have worked 5 jobs today!" I sank into my chair and shut my eyes. " Trish, the ammount of jobs you have each day is crazy!" " So? It gives me a LOT more job experience!" " Yeah... AND a lot of history of being fired!" Ally's POV: " Yeah, well...WHAT?!" Her eyes quickly snapped open and she leant forward in her chair." I don't care!" And just like that she sank back down. I sighed and went to shut my eyes when someone poked me in the cheek repeatedly. " Dez?! What the hell?!" I asked, as I sat up to glare at him. " What?" He replied...With another question. " Um... you're poking me in the cheek." " Oh... Yeah." Dez then sat down in the seat next to Trish. " W- where's Austin?" I asked, surprised. Dez and Austin are always hanging out together. " I don't know." He replied." I haven't seen since yesterday!" " Me neither" Trish agreed. " That's weird. He always meets us at Sonic Boom, but I also haven't seen him. I announced." Maybe I should call him." Austin & Ally's Phone convosation: * Ring, ring. * " H- hello?" Austin answered. " Austin, are you ok?" Ally asked, concerned. " Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "Well, no one has seen you since yesterday and we are starting to get worried. Why didn't you show up at Sonic Boom?" " That's because my house is surrounded by people with cameras, microphones and other tech stuff." " That's paparazzi, Austin." " Ohh... What's paparazzi?" " People with cameras, microphones and other tech stuff." " Oh no!...That's what I've got!" * Ally sighs. * "Austin, I'm coming." Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content